Convert $\dfrac{277}{29}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $277 \div 29 = {9}\ \text{ R } {16}$ So the improper fraction has $9$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${9} \times \dfrac{29}{29} = {\dfrac{261}{29}}$ This quotient $9$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $16$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{16}}{29}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${9}\ {\dfrac{16}{29}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{261}{29}} + {\dfrac{16}{29}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{277}{29}$.